An Unlikely Trio
by ShanniC
Summary: A frienship fic. Izzy reflects on his friendship with Joe, and Mimi. Hints of Jyoumi. Read and Review!! Seiitsu read this PLEASE!! ^_^


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.. I know you are as upset as I am. Oh well, we'll get over it.. I hope..

Shanni_C

**An Unlikely Trio**

Author's Note: This is Seii-san's gift for recently switching to Jyoumi.. (Even though though ya still like Koumi..) It's A Mimi/Jyou/Izzy Friendship fic.. Yay!!^_^ One makes a big difference... Anyway, the first of gift fics/poems.. Next to come.. Moonfairy2000!! Always inspires me to write/attempt to write Comedy fics.. Sandiya for ALWAYS reviewing my fics!! (Even when I forget to review hers.. ^_^;;) Lunatic Mimi.. for Mimoe inspiration... and Tachikawa Mimi for being such an great Mimoe writer.. Now I feel all googly inside.. Either that or I'm sitting in gum.. (j/k)

Reminder: In this story I'm pretending Mimi still lives in Odaiba,. This is told through Izzy's point of view..

Have you ever seen The Breakfast Club? Remember when the guy at the end has to write who he thinks he is, and he does it for everyone else too? Well that guy is kinda like me.. I know we share similar attributes. For one, I'm kind, and the obvious brain of the group, not that Joe doesn't have his moments.. My friends and I are an unlikely trio indeed. I never thought I'd end up sharing a day with them. Let alone really getting close with them. Joe's a cool guy. Mimi's nice. It's just that constantly I find that we are always the ones left out. I've never been one to whine, unlike Joe, and Mimi, but why do we always have ot be considered uncool, dumb, or geeky? I know our friends mean well, butwhy do they always get to choose what we do, and where we go?

Who do we have to thank for it? Tai, Matt, and Sora. Ok so I'm no soccer star, Joe's not outstandingly popular, and Mimi's not a tomboy, does that make us less cool, or unimportant?! I'm not sure if I'm the only who has felt this way but it's true. As of late those guys, have abondoned us, and ignored me in particular. I've never been one to be self concious, but I don't like being dubbed a geek or computer freak. Nor do I like being left out. Some circle of friends we are. I'm typing this little vent session, because I need to speak my peice. 

As I sit here thinking about this, tapping at my beloved pineapple laptop, I think of them. They are my friends. My buds, and even though all eleven of us are busy with our own lives, they seem to be the only people that even realize that I exist. I stare at what I've just written thinking of what else to write. How does a writer capture the essence of what he is feeling? What to say, what to write how do I express anger, in a healthy way? Just when I am about to write a slew of execrations, my computer informes me I have an online buddy.What a farce. Whoever created online messaging systems obviously didn't consider what that word really means to some people. Me especially. A buddy doesn't forget his or her's friends. No I have no buddies. Confidants, comrades, associates yes. Buddies, well I am a far cry from it.

Nonetheless, I am curious to see who it is. I click on the icon, and see that BubbleGumMimi is online. I can't help but smile at that. Her old ICQ name used to be Mimi_is_Queen, until I told her it was very egotistical. With Joe, and myself we transformed a once snobby, self-sentered, bubblehead into a true, caring, friendly person. Some more than others. Joe took most of the credit. Those two spent more time togther, than I did with her. After enough cajoling, she saw things our way. To think Joe actually thought I had a crush on her. Me? He on the other hand is totally head over heels. Oh how the mighty have fallen. Poor poor Joe. A changed man, due to the whims of Mimi. 

I click the message button and send her a greeting. She responds telling me she is busy with html formatting for her new webpage. HTML? Formatting?! My mouth drops open even thinking baout it! What's Mimi doing with a website? She could be joking, but I know Mimi, and she's proabably being truthful. The next thing she'll tell me is that she has a new DSL hook-up, and that she knows about URL forwarding! I ask her why she would want to delve into the world of electronics, since that is my area of expertise. Hey, we all have to have a trademark. She sends me a message saying that I am not the only one that can work a computer, she's already had 2,100 hits to her page. Talk about accomplishment! Hopefully her site isn't all about make-up, and clothes. I ask her what her page is about, and she tells me, it's a page of poetry. I never thought I would live ot see the day Mimi Tachikawa had a webpage. Still, I smiled at what she just told me. I'm very proud of her. I suppose my judgement of her was a bit premeditated. She's quite intelligent. Sometimes Mimi surprises the hell out of everyone.

While I'm still evalauting my frienship with her, she tells me she has to sign off. I say goodbye. She wants to call a friend. I'm not nosy, but I would like to know whom she is refering to. I bet she'll call Jyou. Those two are really very silly. How hard can it be to tell someone you like them.. If it were me, the girl I like would have already known it. Joe is lucky though. I would like someone to call me, and want me. Whoever she is, wherever she is, she had better like electronics. More importantly, Pineapple laptops. A guy can dream, right?

When Mimi signed off, I too became bored exploring the vast depths of the internet. I sign off, and turn on my webcam. I may be offline, but people can still watch the exciting life of Koushiro Izumi. Maybe I should call Joe. Whatever he was doing was couldn't possibly be less exciting than what I've been doing. Even though he worries more than the average person, he's still cool. A lot more cool than he was three years ago. It's hard to imagine that was once a pessimistic, negative, whiny guy, is now a calmer, laidback, studious person.

I picked up my phone, and dialed his number. Maybe later the three of us could go do something togther. They were not my only friends, but they were certaintly the best ones I could have. I'm thankful for them. Yes, we are the weaker ones. The least regarded ones, but we have each other. That's all that really matters. I'm glad my best friend is a ditz, and a worry wart, I wouldn't want it other way. We are an unlikely trio, but the best of friends.

Joe was never Mr.Optimistic, and he still isn't now but he is a third of the group, I would not want to exclude. We each are different. I have my own way of doing things, and so do Mimi, and Joe, but it's awesome how we find ways to combine our lives, and hang out with each other. Even if it's for a short time, it's worth it. I suppose being best friends with Mimi, and Joe is much more cooler than if it were Tai, or Matt.. Each man to his own, and each friend to his own friend.

The End

Well whaddya think? I know it's short, but that was my goal.. Hope ya'll liked it.. I did..

Next up on the Fic List:

Moonfairy2000: (The Inevitable Question) ^_^ 

Sandiya: (The Blue Jewel In My Silver Band)

Lunatic Mimi: (Think Pink!!)

Tachikawa Mimi: (The Bubble Gum Princess, and The Blue Haired Boy)

Visit me at [The Jyoumi Experience!!][1]

   [1]: http://www.Jyouandmimi.homestead.com/Jyoumi_Home.html



End file.
